A new Terror begins
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: What if Carley found Clementine and was proceting her and she met Lee in the drug store and this is Carley's version of Lee and Clementine's story.
1. Chapter 1

Carley was in a car by her mother who was dropping her off at work when her mother hit a person and drove into a ditch and Carley passed out.

Few hours later when Carley woke up she felt pain in her arm it had a pice to glass on it and some little ones were stuck in her arm deep so she had to get out of the car and grabbed her pruse witch had her pistol and some ammo so she then saw her mother near a rock was dead blood was all around her.

"oh my god, mom are you ok?" Carley asked deeply as she had he gun on her hand full of ammo and she hugged her on the ground then got up and then her mother was turned into a monster grabbed her and was pulling Carley to her mouth.

"ahhh! get it off! get it off!" Carley screamed as she pionted her gun at her mother and she new she wasn't her anymore _I'm sorry mother_ Carley fought then she shot her mother in the head and blood was pouring out of her head and let go of her.

Then more walkers were appearing so Carley grabbed her purse with her ammo for her gun and she ran up the hill and jumpped over the fence and she was safe.

She looked around she was in someone's back yard she saw the backdoor to someone's house had not been broken yet so she went in the house and closed the backdoor behinde her she lissened to the anwsering machine and it was pretty bad it was two parents that are in Savannah and a girl was named Clementine.

"huh? who's Clementine?" Carley asked then she found a walkie talkie that was asking someone if mommy or daddy were in the house Carley picked it up.

"mommy?"

"I'm not your mom, I'm just a girl that is in your house." Carley tolled a girl.

"oh, I'm Clementine; who are you?"

"I'm Carley." Carley tolled Clementine.

"hi Carley, how old are you?" Clementine asked.

"29."

"I'm 8, I'm in my treehouse; I was home with a sitter and I think one of the monsters got her." Clementine tolled Carley.

"ok, so where is your treehouse in your backyard?" Carley asked then she saw the treehouse and Clementine peeked out and saw Carley in the house.

"I'm in my treehouse right here, see me?"

"yes I do see you." Carley said then a walker came out of nowhere and was trying to bite Carley, it was Clementine's babysitter Sandra Carley kickked the walker then it was trying to bite Carley's legs but Carley grabbed her gun from the floor and quickly shot the walker in the head and it was dead then Carley saw Clementine through the glass in the backdoor.

"did you kill it?" Clementine asked Carley.

"yes, I did." she said.

"yeah, I wonder what is going on?"

"same, have you been all by yourself through this?" Carley asked she was shocked she never saw another little girl being all by herself through this outbreak.

"yeah I have, I want my parents to come home now." Clementine said.

"we better get somewhere safe, before it gets dark." Carley said.

"yeah, I agree."

When Carley and Clementine walked around to the front two men was pushing cars out of the way.

"stop right there, don't eat us."

"hold on, we're not been bittin we jsut want to help get out of this." Carley said to the boys.

"oh, your not bittin; who are you?" asked one of the men.

"I'm Carley."

"hi Carley, who is this little girl you have here? is she your daughter?"

"no I'm not her mom, I found her in the back in her treehouse; and he name is Clementine."

"hi, I'm Shawn."

"and I'm Chet."

"well boys, we'll help you push these cars out of the way so you can get out of this place faster." Carley said.

"ow, what happened to your arm? it's has glass stuck in your arm deep." Chet asked.

"oh, I was in a car crash and I passed out; then I had pices of glass stuck in my arm." Carley exsplain.

"well Carley, you and Clementine should come to my family's farm. It's safe and my father will get the glass out of your arm." Shawn said.

"thanks, we will love that."

"yeah, I saw that Carley's arm was bleeding a little bit." Clementine said then walkers were coming their way.

"we better get the cars out of the way, fast." Shawn said then Chet and Shawn pushhed the cars out of the way while Carley shoots the walkers then the cars were out of the way and Carley and Clementine jumpped into Shawn's truck and they ran away to Shawn's farm.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn brought Carley and Clementine to his family's farm for the night so Shawn's father cab take care of Carley's arm because little bits and pieces of glass was deep to get out so Shawn's father is going to help Carley get the galss pieces out of her arm so it doesn't hurt anymore by the time Shawn got Carley and Clementine to the farm Hershel saw his son with two people.

"hi girls, what are you doing here?" asked Shawn's father.

"we're just looking for a place to stay, they are walkers back where we were coming from." Carley said.

"I see, so who are you girls? I'm Hershel, Shawn's father."

"I'm Carley, and this is Clementine."

"so, are you her mother?" Hershel asked Carley.

"no, I'm not; I found her at her house. Her parents are at Savanah." Carley said.

"I see, and what happened to your arm? did you broke it?" Hershel asked.

"no, I was on a car being dropped off at work by mt mother and I passed out in a car crash and I got glass pieces all over my arm." Carley said as she showed Hershel her arm all covered in blood stains from the glass.

"nah don't worry young lady, I'll take those glass bits off of your arm. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore."

Then Hershel was taking the glass off of Carley's arm while Carley holds Clementine's hand incase if Hershel hurts Carley by mistake.

"there we go Carley, now how did you got glass on your arm?" Hershel asked.

"I passed out when mom drove us in a ditch when she hit someone and then when I woke up; I felt glass all over my arm." Carley exsplain to Hershel.

"I see, you have been chased by those things."

"yes, I have; until I found Clementine all by herself with a sitter and it wasn't good."

"well, you two get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Carley and Clementine were in a barn in their beds getting comfy Clementine shuggled close to Carley.

"Carley?" Clementine asked, Carley was almost asleep.

"yes Clementine?"

"I miss my mom and dad."

"yeah, I miss my mom too Clem." carley said to Clementine.

"how far is Savannah?" asked Clementine.

"pretty far, but we'll find your parents; don't worry." Carley said as she shuggled close to Clementine and the two girls fell asleep.

The next morning Carley and Clementine woke up in a barn with a man standing near them.

"I'm ichty." Clementine said.

"that's because you slepted in a barn little lady; good thing you don't have spiders in your hair."

"ah!" Clementine freaked out a little bit.

"but I'm sure your mom scared them away."

"oh no, I'm not her mom; I found her on my way here." Carley said.

"oh, you just found her right?"

"yes, I did. Who are you?" asked Carley as she walked with a man out of the barn with Clementine.

"I'm Kenny, and you?" asked Kenny.

"I'm Carley, and this is Clementine." Carley said.

"dad! we're going to build a fence! there's a tracktor and everything."

"we better gte moving." Kenny said as he and Carley walked with Clementine to the farm house.

"that's my boy Kenny Jr. We call him Duck though."

Carley then looked at Kenny sruprise.

"Duck?" she asked.

"I fought it was nice." Kenny said to Carley.

"oh I see, I think I did have a friend named that."

"DAD!" called Duck he just can't learn to wait.

"the word is your own your way to Macon."

"I was going to work there, as a new reporter." Carley exsplain.

"honey, Duck; this is Carley. Uh...what's the girl's name?"

"Clementine." Carley said.

"Clementine."

"that's a very pretty name." Katjaa said as Clementine was behind Carley.

"thanks."

"well we should get to work, before those things get us." Shawn said as he went to the fence with Duck.

"I can keep an eye on your little gilr you got here, we can vist."

"sure." Carley said as she was talking to a few people around the farm yard.

Then there was a yelp from Duck and Shawn Carley raced to them that they were building a fence Carley shot the walker in the face and Kenny saved Duck then Carley was pushing the tracktor to get Shawn out of under there but one of the walker took a bite of him and Hershel got his gun and saw his son dying as Carley was shooting the walkers and Hershel came to Shawn that died and blamed it on Kenny and his family for the death of his son.

"go, go away and never come back!" Hershel screamed as Carley and her friends lefted the farm to another oplace to hid out until help comes.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Carley and her friends were wondering around the streets looking for help hopfully someone then Carley saw the walkers heading to them Katjaa and Kenny with Clementine and Duck so Carley shot some of the walkers while her friends rush to the drug store with Lee, Lilly, Larry, Glen, and Doug were all in the drug store telling Carley and the other to come and join us to get away from the walkers so they did.

In the drug store everyone was fighting over Duck being bitten but Kenny needed Carley's help to stop this.

"like you guys just calm down, Duck is not bitten." Carley then Larry turned to Carley and looked mad.

"he is bitten." Larry growled.

"he is not, now stop this crap right now!" Carley shouted then she pointed her gun at Larry then he raced to Carley then his heart stopped him before he can hit Carley.

"DAD! easy." Lilly said as he got her dad.

"was he bitten?"

"no don't be silly, it's his heart; we were getting him pills when we got here." Lilly said to Carley then she looked at Clementine who was a walker trying to get her with Lee's help then Carley got her pistol and shot the walker dead.

"you ok?" she asked Lee.

"yeah, I'm fine." Lee said as Carley helped him up.

Then Kenn ygave everyone orders to keep them all safe and Lilly asked Carley to get pills for her dad and Carley said she will when she finds a way in the room that has the pills.

"so who are you that shot that walker?" Lee asked.

"I'm Carley, and that girl I have is Clementine."

"I'm Lee, so where is her mom?"

"I don't know, I was at her house and she was home with a sitter. It wasn't good; I don't know if they are safe or not." Carley said.

"oh; we can only hope that her parents are safe, and so your not her mom?" Lee asked Carley.

"no, I found her while I was getting out of Alanta."

"oh, well she's lucky to have you."

"yeah, she does." Carley said to Lee.

Few hours later of all the misssions Carley did for the other people in the drug store the walkers were about to come in when Lee was knocked out by Larry she ran to Lee and quickly helped him up.

"I'm here, let's get out."

Then Lee and Carley were out of the drug store.

end of chapter 3


End file.
